Rise of Darth Vindicus
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: He was mocked for being an idiot, his inner demon was telling him to let go. He was going to prove that he was more than a Dragon Slayer. With the help of a warrior from a galaxy far, far away, Natsu Dragneel will become Fiore's next Sith. Eventually Dark Natsu, major deaths and lemons. Will start after Lullaby.
1. Chapter 1: A darkness arrives

**How's it going y'all! The 3rd Dragneel, bringing you my first Fairy Tail/Star Wars crossover.**

' **But 3rd Dragneel, neither series works with the other. One has magic while the other has technolo-'**

 **Have you NOT seen my other works? I've been able to mix two very different series together, so this one shouldn't be too hard. So anyways, this will not be a 'Fairy Tail characters in the Star Wars universe' cliche type of story. No, this will mix both worlds to an extent. What I mean is that we will see and get references to certain people, from the Old Republic and the new era. This will be a Natsu x harem story(big shocker), but it is with strong women, not with Lucy, so sorry Nalu lovers, she won't be with him. Also, there will be a slowly progressed darker Natsu, though he will try to keep his darkness at bay. Do expect swearing, sex and violence.**

 **This will take place after Erza's 'trial' and build up to Galuna Island. I will say this, ONE person in Fairy Tail will become a Jedi, but Natsu will grow to be even more evil than his brother. So let's get started!**

' _Earthland, year X784'_

 _Natsu….you need to control yourself._

 _ **You're holding me back.**_

 _Stop, you don't want to do this!_

 _ **Let go of your anger!**_

 _My name isn't Natsu…_

 _NNNNOOOO!_

"GUAH!" Natsu Dragneel, the famed Salamander of Fairy Tail, shot up from his hammock, sweat running down his cheeks while panting heavily. _What….the hell…..was that?_ He thought to himself, running a hand through his pink hair. This wasn't the first time he had that weird dream, or rather a variation of that dream.

"Natsu~it's too early to yell." Happy, his feline companion, said from the top of his little hammock with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Sorry Happy, guess I had a bad dream."

"Was it about Erza again?" For those who don't know, Erza Scarlet, the 'Titania' of Fairy Tail, the person Natsu respected and wanted to beat, was also one of his biggest fears. ESPECIALLY with how the two of them grew up together. While she was kind enough to each him the basics about socializing and stuff, he HATED her lessons since they would usually involve her threatening him with her sword.

"No, but thanks for reminding me."

"No problem." Happy, being the innocent cat he was, took Natsu's sarcasm seriously while said person sighed before standing up. There was no point in going back to bed, especially with that dream on his mind. He walked up to the sink before splashing some water on his face. He gripped the sides of the sink before looking at the mirror, staring at his own reflection.

 _Who the hell was talking to me, and what did they mean by holding me back?_ Ever since Lullaby, Natsu had been getting these weird ass dreams, like someone wanted to talk to him. Their voice was so deep and had so much power behind them, that it would've made even Gildarts shake in fear. _It's probably nothing._ Little did Natsu know, it was definitely something.

' _Fairy Tail guildhall, sometime later'_

The guildhall of Fiore's #1 Guild was called by many things: big, noisy, explosive, but boring was not one of them. As per usual, a brawl was ensuing inside with a large majority of the guild, though a small margin who weren't a part of it were either watching in amusement or simply minding their own business. "YEAH, FIGHTING IS A REAL MAN'S JOB!" Elfman Strauss shouted proudly from the middle of the crowd…...only to get punched in the face

"Learn to talk less big guy." Loke said with a cocky smirk, being responsible for punching the larger man. He then looked back at his table, where his admirers were watching. "That was for you ladies." He gave them a wink, getting squeals of joy.

"Ice Make Hammer/Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

*BOOM*

However, Loke's little moment was ruined when a large shockwave erupted in the middle of the brawl, sending all but two combatants flying in all directions. The ones responsible were none other than Natsu and his rival, Gray Fullbuster, who was missing a shirt. "I'm gonna kick your ass for sipping my drink on my shirt Flame Brain!" Gray declared, getting a scoff from Natsu.

"You threw away your shirt before that crap fell on it, so blame your stripping!" Natsu shot back as they continued to glare at one another. Not even a second passed as the two rivals went back to beating the crap out of each other.

"Seriously, can't those two just stop fighting for one day?" Lucy Heartfilia, the newest member of Fairy Tail, said with a tired sigh as she watched the brawl from the bar. Even if she hasn't been in the guild one week, she was already tired of how Natsu and Gray would always fight, even during a mission like the one they 'willingly' took with Erza.

"Aye, those two will never learn!" Happy shouted with his paw raised high, getting a sweatdrop from the blonde.

"That's just how they are. I think it's good for those two to fight." Mirajane Strauss, older sister of Elfman, said with a giggle.

"You can't be serious. Haven't you seen how many tables they broke in just a few minutes?"

"Oh, we have plenty of extras in the basement, don't worry about it." Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but she ended up sighing in defeat. Irt still surprised her how her role model was okay with all this, but I guess when you've been in a guild for years, you tend to get used to this kind of crap.

*BANG*

The doors to the guild opened, revealing a certain red haired knight standing in the middle, her usual scowl on her face. Almost everyone froze in fear. Was she gonna roast them like she did two days ago, or worse? The ones who would be in the most danger would have to be Natsu and Gray, who stopped just as they were gonna punch one another. "E-E-E-Erza…."

"Natsu, Gray. Her voice was as cold as the steel in her armor. They literally began shaking like chihuahuas as she began to walk…..passed them. "Normally, I would scold you two for being so reckless, but….considering the battle with Lullaby, I will allow this to slide. Just for now, understood?"

"Yes madam!" Okay, now everyone was shocked. Erza was…...letting Natsu and Gray fight?! No way was this really. Noticing their stares, Erza directed her glare towards everyone.

"Is there a problem?"

"NO!" As quickly as the Flash could run, everyone went back to what they were doing, not wanting to die right now. Sighing, Erza made her way to the bar, sitting next to a baffled Lucy and Happy.

"Hi Erza, can I help you?"

"Strawberry cake please."

"Coming right up~" With that, the white haired beauty went in the bake to get Erza's favorite food.

"Did…..did Erza just let Natsu and Gray fight?"

"AHHH, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Of course, Erza heard that and looked at Happy, who promptly hid behind Lucy.

"Don't use me like a shield you stupid cat!" Lucy glared at Happy before looking at Erza rather curiously. "Erza, if you don't mind me asking, why did you let Natsu and Gray fight? Not that I'm complaining."

"As I said, it would be good rest after the incident with Lullaby."

"I wouldn't call THIS relaxing." Lucy gestured towards the males, who continued to punch each other comically. To her surprise, Erza looked away a bit. "Erza?"

"Here you go." Mira placed a plate with a slice of strawberry cake in front of her. "And thanks for letting them fight." Lucy blinked in confusion, but judging by the embarrassed expression on Erza's face, it was something personal.

"Fire Dragon Uppercut!" Natsu rushed in close, giving Gray a hard uppercut which caused him to stagger back.

"Ice Make Bat!" Gray created an ice bat before slamming it on Natsu's stomach. Wiping off some saliva in his mouth, Natsu grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Gotta admit, that hurt a little. Good job Ice princess."

"You won't say that after this." Gary put his hands together as an icy mist escaped it. "Ice Make Hammer!" In his hands, a large ice hammer appeared. Buckling his legs, Gray rushed in to hit Natsu, who prepared to counter should he get close.

 _Almost there….a little more…._

 _ **You are weak.**_

Natsu's eyes widened as the same voice from before echoed in his mind.

 _ **To lose to this weakling. How pathetic.**_

"Shut up."

*SMACK*

Unfortunately, Natsu was too distracted by the voice that he took the full force of Gray's Ice Hammer, sending him crashing into the bar. "Natsu!" Lucy and Happy quickly ran to Natsu, who was holding his head in pain.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Mira quickly grabbed the medicine box should Natsu need it. Everyone was a bit shocked that Natsu was sent flying back from the attack. Normally he'd get back up, but he looked…..distracted.

"Gray, you went too far."

"It wasn't my fault. Flame Brain wasn't paying attention." Lucy and Mira helped Natsu back in a sitting position as he rubbed his head.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Rubbing his forehead, Natsu opened his eyes to see the concerned expressions on his friends' faces. "What happened?"

"You let your guard down you idiot. Next time, don't let yourself get hit." Natsu blinked a bit before he stood up.

"Sure, I guess." The tone of his voice was rather worrying.

"My boy, is everything alright?" Makarov Dreyar, who had been watching from the edge of the bar, asked Natsu curiously.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a job or something." With that, he went to the request board as everyone began to whisper about what was up with Natsu.

"There's definitely something wrong with Natsu. No way would he just let Gray take the win." Lucy then looked at Happy, who frowned at his best friend. "Happy, do you know what's going on with Natsu?"

"Well…..this morning, he woke up, all sweaty. I thought it was a bad dream about Erza beating him up, but he said it wasn't. He's been like this for two days."

"Right after Lullaby." Erza stared at Natsu with a small hint of concern. As shocking as it might sound, the only reason Erza was hard on Natsu was because she wanted him to grow up as a person. She knew how he felt, being left behind by those she cared for, not knowing where they were. _Perhaps he was hurt during the battle, or maybe it's something else._ Natsu skidded the papers on the board before taking on one the left, returning to the bar.

"Hey Mira, I'll take this one."

"Are you sure you want to go now? We don't want you to push yourself." Mira's blue eyes stared at Natsu's black ones with pure concern.

"I'm fine, see?" He flashed a toothy grin at her. The same one that would lift everyone's spirits. Though she could tell he was faking a bit, she still smiled.

"Okay, just be careful."

"Aye madam. Wanna come Happy?"

"Aye." Sprouting his wings, Happy began to fly next to Natsu as the two left the guild to do another job. Though the reason Happy was going was to make sure Natsu was okay.

"You guys saw that too, right?" Gray asked as they nodded. "What the hell could he have seen to make him act like this?"

"Dreams can sometimes affect how we think Gray. I remember reading this book about trolls and for a while, I thought they would come after me." A shiver ran down Lucy's spine as she thought of those terrible dreams: the trolls would dance around her while cooking her for their leader. Needless to say, she was gonna avoid anything relating to trolls.

"Still, we will need to talk to him when he returns. I fear this will not be the last time he has these dreams." Oh how right Erza was.

' _A few hours later'_

"Man, those guys weren't nothing, am I right?" Natsu asked with a proud grin as he and Happy were just leaving Laveria city. Their job was to take down a group of thieves that's been stealing the funds from the local bank. Natsu thought it would be a fun mission…...but these guys were chumps. He didn't even need to use 25% of his magic. Hell, even GRAY could take these guys on. "And look at how much we got."

"Aye, it was nice for those people to give us a bonus." Happy said cheerfully at the large sack of jewels. Just imagine how much fish he could buy with all this! Just the thought of it made his mouth water. However, a thought came up as he looked at his friend. "Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ummm….can you tell me what your dreams were about?" As soon as he said that, Natsu stopped walking. His grin was gone as he looked down, his hair shadowing his expression. "H-hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Nah, it's okay. We're friends, so I should tell you if something's wrong." He let out a sigh as he looked at his hand. "Well….it starts with this voice. It keeps telling me that I'm holding it back, that I should just let go. Then I hear everyone screaming, telling me to stop. And then I just wake up. I have no idea who the hell was yelling at me, but….it felt so familiar." It still ate him up how this voice kept calling him weak. If he ever found who was talking, he'd give them a good old fashioned Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

"That sounds scary. Maybe Master Makarov or Erza know what to do."

"Yeah, I hope." The two decided to take a shortcut to their home via the forest, especially with Natsu's horrible motion sickness. No way was he gonna ride that crap out. "Man, it's good to get out every once in a while, huh?"

 _ **Come to me…**_

Natsu suddenly grabbed his head in pain, much to Happy's shock. "Natsu?"

"Stop…."

 _ **Come to me….**_

"Nat-?"

"I said shut up!" Natsu stepped back, his back hitting a nearby tree.

 _ **If you want power, come to me….**_

The voice suddenly disappeared, as well as any pain that come with it. Natsu took a few deep breaths as he slid down the tree. "Natsu, what happened?"

"That voice…..it was talking to me again." Happy widened his eyes in shock.

"W-w-what did it say?"

"It said….come to me. What the hell does that mean?"

"No idea. But we should get to the guild before anything else happens."

*Whistle*

Out of nowhere, Natsu…..felt something, in the air. As if his dragon instincts were kicking in. Standing up, he looked at the forest with a thoughtful expression, something Happy noticed. "Natsu?" The pinkette didn't say anything as he began to walk deeper into the forest. "Natsu?!" Worried about his friend, Happy began to follow him. More whistling could be heard in the wind, as well as that feeling. It wasn't long before the duo reached the middle of the forest, but what they saw shocked them to their core. "W-w-what?"

What they were seeing was a large black and bluish machine, covered in moss and vines. The side of the machine had strange wings and the front had a large hexagon-like window(it's the Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor, the same one from the Old Republic movie Return). The appearance alone sent shivers down Happy's spine. However, Natsu looked at it with more…..curiosity at most. Especially since the whistling was coming from it. Taking a deep breath, he continued to walk towards it. "Natsu! Don't go near that thing!"

"I can't help it Happy. Something about it is calling me, and if it's the same voice that's been calling, I have to see it."

"But-"

"Stay out here then. I'm going in." Biting his lower lip, Happy reluctantly followed Natsu inside the bottom of the strange machine. It was so dark, and the interior looked so….advanced compared to the things in Earthland. There were several boxes with random tools, some rations that expired, and what looked like some weapons. "N-N-Natsu, don't you think we should l-leave?"

"Not until we find whatever's in here. I know something's been calling me." Natsu walked through the small halls before reaching the front of the vehicle, where some of the glass has been damaged by the tree branches sticking through it. From the looks of it, this thing crashed a long time ago. That was good since just being on this thing made Natsu a bit queasy. "Where the hell did this thing come from?"

*Whistle*

Again, Natsu heard that same whistle as that feeling entered his body. There was something in this thing that was calling Natsu, and it wasn't in the front. Exiting the main controls, Natsu walked to the left until he reached what looked like a kind of quarters. There was dust everywhere, torn clothes and a few boxes. However, in a box that was in the corner, he swore he saw something….red. Walking up to it, Natsu pulled off the top to see what was inside. "What the hell?" Inside the box was a red triangle artifact. It has several strange symbols and hieroglyphs on the sides. There was just…..something, about this item that caught Natsu's interest. So much so, that he picked it up, looking at it curiously. "This looks really old."

"Natsu, come check this out!" Happy flew in with a weird photo in his hands. "I found this in one of the boxes. This looks like-Natsu?" happy put down the photo and looked at his friend, who was carrying the strange red object. "What's that?"

"No idea, but I…...felt it here and just picked it up. It looks like a puzzle."

"Maybe we can open it." Nodding, Natsu grabbed one of the sides and began pulling on it….only for it to do another.

"Hey, come on. Budge!" But no matter how much he pulled, the triangle wouldn't open.

"Let's take it back to the guild."

"No, I know I can open this!" Gritting his teeth, Natsu kept trying to open the triangle, unknowingly using a bit of his magic. "Just open you stupid triangle!" Unbeknownst to the duo, the triangle, responding to the foreign energy, slowly began to open. "Al…...most….there!" Natsu's fingers began to shake as he continued to open the triangle, inch by inch.

"Na-"

*BOOM*

The triangle, having been opened by Natsu, suddenly launched a powerful shockwave, sending both of them flying into the wall, causing the boxes to fall. Natsu and Happy stood up, rubbing their heads "Owww, Natsu? Next time, don't follow your instincts."

"Yeah, hehe. At least we opened the thing." Natsu opened his eyes, only to see that the only thing in front of him was the outer shell of the triangle. "Huh? I thought there was something inside!" Happy nodded, but for some reason, his hair suddenly stuck up.

"N-N-Natsu, I think someone's-AHHH!" Just as Happy was about to finish, an unknown force suddenly surrounded him, throwing him into the wall, hard.

"Happy!" The blue cat slid down, his eyes were pure white, indicating that he was knocked out. As if on instinct, Natsu turned around, his fists raised. "Who's there?!" Behind him was a cloaked figure, on one knee as they began to breath raspily. They slowly stood up and turned to Natsu. The Dragon Slayer could see they wore a robotic chestplate with black pants, a strange machine covering their mouth, but the thing that drew his attention were their eyes. They were a blazing yellow, and they glared at him as if he had commited the worst crime. Shaking off the strange feeling, Natsu stood up, matching the stranger's glare. "I said who the hell are you."

"..."

"Not gonna talk? Fine, I'll make you talk!" Igniting his fists, Natsu rushed forward. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The figure narrowed their eyes as they tilted their head, dodging Natsu's fist before grabbing his wrist and slamming his other fist into his gut, making him cough saliva before he was thrown out of the room. Standing up, Natsu tried to punch the stranger, only for them to block his attack before slamming their fist into Natsu's facem turning their heel before kicking him out of the vehicle. The sound of heavy footsteps were heard inside of the ship as the stranger slowly walked out, clenching their right hand a few times. "Nice punch, that really hurt." Wiping his mouth, Natsu gave the stranger a feral grin. "But don't think I'm backing down!" Again, Natsu threw a fiery punch at the stranger, who caught his fist easily. "Got ya! Fire Dragon Talon!" Igniting his foot, Natsu threw a roundhouse kick at the stranger, who blocked it with their left arm. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting his arms, Natsu swung them forward, forcing the stranger to cross his arms to block them. "Fine, try this!" Natsu took a deep breath, focusing his magic as the stranger stood in place. "Fire….Dragon….ROAR!" Opening his mouth, Natsu unleashed a stream of flames, making the stranger widened their eyes slightly as they raised their hand. It was too late as they were engulfed in Natsu's attack as it scorched the side of the vehicle. Slowly, Natsu deactivated his strongest attack, grinning proudly. "Ha, that's for hurting Happy you-" However, what Natsu saw stopped him from gloating.

In front of him was the stranger, who was covered in a large bubble surrounded them, making sure they weren't hit with Natsu's attack. The area around them was scorched, yet they were completely fine. What was the most shocking was that lightning was coursing outside of their shield as they continued to glare at Natsu. "W-w-what the hell was that?!"

" **Hhhmmmmmm…."** The stranger hummed to themselves as they raised their hand at Natsu…..lifting him in the air.

"Whoa!" This was beyond bizarre for Natsu. It looked like they were using telekinesis magic, but…...Natsu couldn't feel any magic coming from them. Suddenly, the stranger thrusted his hand forward, sending Natsu flying into a tree, his body slamming against the bark with a loud thud. "AHH!" Unfortunately for Natsu, the stranger was far from done. They threw him into another tree, then the ground and finally, he was thrown into the vehicle, falling on the ground in pain. Seeing how this boy was defeated, the stranger decided to show him mercy and made his way towards his ship. "Hey…..I'm…..not….done." Standing up, Natsu gave the stranger a glare before he ran towards them. "Fire Dragon…..Iron Fist!" The stranger suddenly stopped, slowly turning towards Natsu as he got closer and closer. Then…..they opened their left hand.

*Crack*

Before Natsu's fist could connect to their face, the stranger suddenly shot blue lightning from their fingertips, striking the Dragon Slayer in full force. "AAAHHHHHH!" Natsu fell on the ground, screaming in pure agony as the stranger kept shooting lightning at him. To describe how much pain he was in would be very difficult. Sure he was hit by Laxus' lightning, but this guy…..his lightning felt so different, so much more powerful. It was as if the very life of Natsu was slowly burning away with every passing second. _No…...I can't…..I can't lose…...to this guy….I WON'T LOSE!_ Using what strength he had left, Natsu slowly began to lift his right hand towards the strength. "I WILL BEAT YOU!"

*Crackle*

The stranger widened his eyes in shock at what was happening. The lightning he was shoot was actually being blocked by Natsu's hand. Said person was slowly pushing himself up as he continued to block more of his lightning. Getting over their shock, the stranger put more power into their attack, making Natsu stagger a bit before he continued to push himself. The two continue to push their limits, getting closer, and closer to each other until the lightning collided with one another.

*BOOM*

Because of this, a large blue shockwave erupted between them, sending Natsu flying back while the stranger was pushed a few feet, though they were still standing. Natsu groaned in pain, his body felt so numb from what he did. Never in his life did he ever expect to block lightning with just his hand. Oh will Laxus get a surprise the next time they fight!

" **Impressive."** The stranger said for the first time, his voice was deep and raspy as he looked at his left hand, which was smoking a bit. **"You were able to deflect my lightning with your hand, despite not being a Jedi."**

"A what?" The stranger turned towards Natsu, his yellow eyes staring into Natsu's black one as if trying to get a sense of who he was.

 _ **This boy…..he may not be aware of it, but I can sense his potential. Those flames were no force ability, but if he were to reach deeper…**_

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger looked at Natsu for a few moments before removing his hood, revealing his white, crusty bald head. Sheesh, and Natsu thought Gramps looked old. This guy looked like he was at least a few hundred years old tops.

" **My name is Darth Malgus, and from this day forth…..you will be my apprentice."**

 **Yup, this is the beginning of a dark era for Earthland. Now before you go out and say 'Natsu is way stronger than Darth Malgus, he should've done more.' Keep in mind, this was the Natsu after Lullaby, so he isn't the strongest character now. Also, considering how skilled Malgus was, he could give even Erza a run for her money. Now the reason I chose to have Malgus here is because not only is he badass, but his idea of become a warrior can be related to how Natsu sees himself as a Dragon Slayer, so I thought the two would be an interesting match.**

 **Now I have one more Star Wars character I will introduce way later on to teach a future Jedi in Fiore, but I will not reveal who it is. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise;) But it is not Erza, I will say that. Now I bet a lot of you know who was speaking to Natsu, but…..I'm gonna be a jerk and say nothing about it. I'll just let you have your theories. Now the question on how Malgus got to Earthland, how he appeared when Natsu opened the Holocron, how Natsu even OPENED and such will be answered in the next chapter. Now I won't have Natsu keep a harem(which will be small so the romance won't take away from the action) because we all know how Sith operate, but I will say a future girl will be someone Natsu loves the most.**

 **But that's all I'll say so…**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything….**

 **Next time: Master and Apprentice.**


	2. Chapter 2: Master and Apprentice

**Sup guys, The 3rd Dragneel, returning with another dark chapter of Rise of Darth Vindicus. I am…..thoroughly surprised that you guys were interested in this story idea. I would've thought more people would hate this idea. But nonetheless, I am happy. Now it will be slow, but we will see Natsu get stronger and a lot darker, while also trying to keep his emotions control. And we all know how tough that'll be. Now, onto the reviews!**

 **NativeVenom: Oh yeah, it'll be that dark!**

 **1999: Okay, please don't get crazy and spam me man.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: Oh yeah, especially from a warrior like Malgus.**

 **25NaMi: She might or might not be in.**

 **EtheriousLogia: Sure.**

 **DB-19: Yeah, those are kinda dumb.**

 **So in the last chapter, Natsu has been having very strange dreams regarding someone telling him to let go of his hidden power. Trying to get over those dreams, he and Happy decided to take a quick job. However, as they were returning to Magnolia, the voices guided Natsu to a strange vehicle that looked to have been there for ages. Curious, Natsu and Happy entered the vehicle, where they found a strange red triangle. Prying it open, Natsu unknowingly summoned a stranger named Malgus, who knocked Happy out and proceeded to fight Natsu with strange non magical abilities. Just as he was about to finish off the Dragon Slayer with his strange lightning attack, Malgus was shocked to see Natsu actually repel it with his hand,]. What will happen to our favorite Dragon Slayer now that this Malgus has declared him as his apprentice? Let's find out…**

' _Magnolia, same time Natsu and Malgus were fighting'_

"Where are they? They should've finished the job early." Lucy said with a worried tone, looking at the guildhall doors, waiting for her friend to return from his supposedly easy job. Though she didn't underestimate Natsu's power, as shown when he, Gray and Erza destroyed Lullaby, it was still concerning how long they were taking to come back. She swore if they were sleeping in her apartment, she was gonna make them pay.

"Awww, I think it's cute that you worry about him." Mirajane said with a hand on her cheek. "You'll have to be if you two are ever going to get married."

"Something tells me you've got something riding on this, huh?" The white haired beauty didn't say anything as she put Lucy's Hot Chocolate in front of her before walking away.

"I wouldn't worry about Flame Brain." Gray said while leaning against the bar. "He just needs to beat up some bandits and he'll be back on his feet in no time."

"That may not be enough Gray." Erza said calmly, eating a piece of her strawberry cake. "The way he stopped during your fight indicates something much deeper. We need to keep a closer eye on him." If it wasn't painfully obvious, Erza did care for the well being of her guild and its members, though HOW she does it leaves much to the imagination. She, along with Gray, Mira and the younger generation of Fairy Tail knew how he acted, and the behavior he showed earlier was definitely out of the norm, and this was coming from the kid who was looking for his dad of a dragon.

"Come on, he fell out of bed or read something scary. It can't be that bad." Despite saying this, Gray was concerned about Natsu. "Look, we'll talk to him when he gets back, deal?"

"Deal." However, the peace and quiet was cut short when the guild doors suddenly, revealing a humanoid-reptile wearing royal robes and a satchel came in. "A frog?"

"May I have your attention please." The frog lady(?) said, getting everyone's attention. "As a result of the Eisenwald Incident, a member of your guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

' _Present time'_

Silence. That was the only thing to call what was going on inside the strange vessel, which seemed to belong to this 'Malgus.' Currently, the yellow eyed man was tracing his hand along the dashboard of the vehicle with a stern expression. Judging by the how dusty and damaged the controls were, he crash landed in this strange world for over a century. Damn the Republic dogs and damn those Jedi who forced him to retreat. If they weren't around…...he would've been able to rule this world. "So…..what the hell is this thing anyway?" Natsu asked, gently putting Happy on one of the seats that weren't damaged. It had been a few minutes since this Malgus guy appeared. A few minutes since they're fight(or rather one-sided fight if you asked him.) A few minutes…...since Malgus declared Natsu to be his apprentice. That word, what the hell did it mean. He might have heard Gramps say it once or twice in his life, but he never really understood what it meant.

"..."

"Hey, did you even hear me?" Again, Malgus said nothing, irritating Natsu. "Hey, you were the one who wanted to talk, so let's-"

" **It seems you were never taught how to respect those of power."** Malgus said for the first time, standing up while looking down at Natsu with a deep glare. **"Though…...judging by your appearance, that seems likely."**

"Are you making fun of my hair?" Malgus simply ignored him while pressing some buttons, only for nothing to happen.

" **The power cells are completely drained. For the time being, I am trapped in this world. Boy, tell me what system we're in. Is it in the Outer Rim?"**

"System, Outer Rim? What are those?" Judging by the land and how naive this boy was, it was obvious this planet hadn't discovered space travel, which would prove VERY annoying in the future. Yet these was something….powerful, about this land. The Force is strong, especially with the boy in front of him.

" **Tell me the name of this land boy."**

"My name's not boy, it's Natsu Dragneel, and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. We're a few minutes away from Magnolia, which is in Fiore." Looking on his left, Malgus noticed the strange red symbol on this 'Natsu's' right shoulder. It looked like a creature in one of the planets he conquered, and judging by how he spoke, he greatly respected this 'Fairy Tail.' Ugh, just the name was enough to make him sick. It sounded so…..weak, so gullible. "Don't you know anything?"

" **You can say I am….from a far away land. But tell me, can all beings on this world use flames like yours?"** Natsu actually gave a toothy grin.

"Nope, you're looking at a Dragon Slayer." Malgus raised a brow. He had never heard of these 'Dragon Slayers,' not even from the Sith Archives. "But what about you? What kind of magic did you use, you know with the lifting me up and the lightning? It kinda felt like fighting Laxus, but…...a lot worse."

 _ **So this world uses the mystic arts rather than the force, yet this boy is well connected to the Force. I must see how much potential he has.**_ Malgus continued to study Natsu, who was rather uncomfortable with what he was doing.

"So, why did you tell me I was your amendec or something, and what does that mean?"

" **Because of the power dormant inside of you, I have decided to make you my underling in order to bring it out. With our powers combined, we will CRUSH the Republic and the cowards that stand in our way."** The pink haired wizard blinked several times, giving Malgus a 'what the hell' face.

"Look, I know I'm strong, but I'm not gonna listen to some weirdo with yellow eyes, especially after you hurt Happy." The white skinned male glanced at the blue creature before looking at Natsu.

" **I was unaware that my presence would lead to such an outcome, but don't ignore the fact you are powerful."**

"Yeah whatever, I gotta get back to the guild." Natsu scooped Happy in his arms and began to make his way out of the vessel. "I don't know where you come from, but I don't ca-"

*Rumble*

Before Natsu could finish, he suddenly felt something grip his neck as he began to levitate two feet from the ground. He began to gag as Malgus, who had his right hand extended, glared at him. **"You dare turn you back on a Sith Lord?"** The tone Malgus had was as cold as even Gray's Ice magic. Natsu tried to use some magic, but slowly, he began to lose consciousness from the strange power Malgus was using. However, the tall warrior suddenly fell on one knee, releasing Natsu from his grasp while placing a hand on his chest. **"Damn, I have not regained my full strength. How pathetic."** Natsu grabbed his own throat, looking at Malgus is shock.

"Okay...what the hell did you just do?! Seriously, I didn't feel any magic from that!"

" **But….you did feel the power, didn't you?"** Taking a few deep breaths, Malgus began to use this strange power he had just used on Natsu to lift the broken pieces of the red triangle. **"This Holocron contains much knowledge of the Force, as well as my very being."**

"Holocron, the Force. What the hell does that mean?!"

" **All…..in due time…..my apprentice."** Using what little power he had left, Malgus pushed the pieces on top of Natsu's hand, slowly putting it together. **"When you decide to accept my offer for power…..you will summon me. Regardless…...I know we will meet again."** With that, the triangle was reformed as a bright red light enveloped the room, forcing Natsu to cover his eyes. When it died out, he opened his eyes and noticed Malgus was gone, though now the triangle was on his right hand, completely fixed. What the hell was going on today: first he had those weird voices talking to him, then he and Happy find this whatever in the forest, then he opens the 'Holocron' as Malgus puts it, then he fights Malgus, who tells him that he will be his apprentice. And now Malgus just disappeared. God he wished he went with Lucy, or even Gray for that matter. At least then he would have someone else to talk to who could help him fight some sweat off his brow, Natsu carried Happy out of the strange vehicle, running deeper into the forest so he could get away from it. After a few minutes of running, he eventually stopped at a sizeable cliffside, where a small river could be seen down below. Reaching into his pocket, Natsu took out the Holocron. Looking at the red triangle for a few seconds, he pulled his arm back, ready to throw it and be done with Malgus. No way was he going to be as evil as that bastard. However, just as he was about to throw the small device…..he stopped. _What the hell am I doing? Just throw it away dammit!_ He tried to throw it away again, yet like before, his hand refused to give it up. Was Malgus using this 'Force' to stop Natsu from getting rid of the Holocron? No, that wasn't the case. Perhaps…...perhaps Natsu was ACTUALLY considering Malgus' offer for power. Was he…..really? He didn't want to choke people, much less shooting them with blue lightning. But then again….have another ability won't hurt.

"Ah, SCREW IT!" With a heavy sigh, Natsu reluctantly put the Holocron back in his pocket. Looking at the calm river, he began to walk towards the side in order to return to the road that would lead him back home. But there were a few things he'd have to think about: what was he going to tell Happy? Should he tell Gramps about Malgus and his offer? SHOULD people know about the kind of power Malgus has? His thoughts were cut short as Happy began to move, small groans escaped his lips. "Happy?"

"Mmmmmm…..Natsu?" The blue cat slowly opened his eyes, only to see the smiling face of his 'father.'

"Hey little buddy, have a good nap?" It didn't take Happy long to grab Natsu's face.

"What the heck are you talking about, and where are we?! Why does my head hurt…..WHERE'S MY FISH?!" A bit hurt by Happy's sharp claws, Natsu pulled him off and sighed.

"Something fell and hit you on the head. I let you sleep for a bit before carrying you out. And your fish are still in your bag." To prove his point, Natsu reached in Happy's green bag before taking out a blue fish, handing it to his feline friend.

"Awesome, fish!" Happy then began nibbling on his fish while Natsu put him on his left shoulder. "Show, are we heading back to da gwildhall?"

"Yeah, wanna sleep on Lucy's bed again?"

"AYE!" With a loud laugh, Natsu and Happy continued to walk towards Magnolia, unaware of what was going on over there.

' _Magnolia, sometime later'_

The dynamic duo eventually found their way back to Magnolia, the hometown of their guild Fairy Tail. As they walked along the bustling streets, greeting the citizens as they waved at them, they stopped right in front of the guildhall doors. Natsu let out a big smile as he stared at the sign on top of the doors, nostalgia hitting him like a truck.

" _Nobody knows whether Fairies have tails, or if they even exist. So it'll forever be a mystery, unless we try to find out, which could become an amazing adventure."_

Makarov's words echoed his his mind as he just stood there in place, still smiling. "Natsu, you okay?" Happy asked while poking his cheek.

"Yeah, sorry. Just sucking it all in." Natsu said, getting a nod from Happy. His smile then turned to a toothy grin as he raised his foot…...before kicking the doors open. "Hey, look who's back!"

"..."

"Huh?" Instead of the warm greeting he would usually get, Natsu was greeted with pure silence by everyone inside. Their heads were hung down in shame as frowns adorned their faces. "Hey, you guys hear me or what? What's up?" No one spoke, which made Natsu think something terrible happened, that someone…...died. No, not again. Not after he and the others got over HER death, NOT NOW! Luckily, it was Mirajane who walked up them, a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"It seems…..the Magic Council has decided to punish us for Lullaby." She said sadly, much to their shock.

"Huh, what do you mean Mira? Are they here?" She shook her head at Happy's question.

"No, they just left a few minutes ago…...with Erza."

"EH?!" Makarov took a swig from his mug before putting it down.

"The Magic Council decided the one responsible for the whole incident was Erza and arrested her." Makarov said calmly, but there was some anger behind his voice.

"But why the hell would they do that?! Me, Gray and Lucy were the ones who also killed that thing!"

"Don't drag me into that!" Lucy shouted before her eyes softened. "We tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen."

"I don't get it. We've done plenty of trouble, but they never made a big deal out of it." Elfman said while resting his chin on his hand. Gritting his teeth in anger, Natsu turned around and began to make his way towards the guild doors.

"Gramps, he's gonna cause trouble." Gray said, ready to stop his rival from doing something that would cause even more trouble.

"Hmmm, let him go." Everyone looked at the old man in shock. Was he ACTUALLY letting Natsu of all people walk after hearing Erza was arrested?

"But Master, why?" Cana asked as he sighed.

"No matter what, he would find a way to sneak out. Might as well let him go while we still can. Plus…..if he did something, I'll do THAT to him." Every single person except Lucy and Mirajane turned white at his words.

"That?"

' _Era, sometime later'_

The Magic Council building known as Era hovered over its large stadium, used to judge those who had the power to become Wizard Saints. Inside, Erza Scarlet was walking through its great halls with the same frog lady from before walking in front her. A frown adorned her face as her hands were cuffed in the event she would escape, but she wasn't AS reckless as her guildmates, especially a certain pink haired idiot. However the PEACE and quiet was interrupted when she stopped, only to see a blue haired male with a red tattoo on his right eye, dressed in a white suit, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. The man opened his eyes to stare at Erza before a smirk crept on his face, a slight huff escaped his lips. "Siegrain." Erza said in surprise as the frog lady kneeled down.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it Erza?" Siegrain said smugly as Erza got on the defensive should he ever try to do something. "Relax, I'm only here in spirit." To prove his point, Siegrain lifted his hand as it began to flicker. "I'm sending this projection from Era.. In fact, all the wrinkled faces in the courtroom are projections too. We didn't think it was necessary to be here for such a trivial matter."

"I see. So you're the one who's behind this farce. You make me sick" Siegrain simply walked past her, still smirking.

"Let's be civil. I've always been a defender for Fairy Tail. But everyone else thinks the whole Lullaby Incident will fall on their lap. And the only way to avoid to avoid that is to blame someone else entirely. You're their scapegoat."

"Enough!" Erza quickly turned towards him with a hateful glare.

"Just a friendly warning, that's all. In fact, it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with you." Turning around, Siegrain cupped Erza's chin and raised it and despite him being a projection, it made her sick to her stomach. "Don't let a word slip about you-know-what…...for both of our sakes." With one last smirk, Siegrain released Erza and began to walk away. "I must join my colleagues. I'll see you shortly on the other side." With that, his projection disappeared.

"Wow, you know some important people." The frog lady said as Erza sighed, still staring at where Siegrain stood.

"He's evil." After some more time walking, Erza eventually reached the courtroom, where the Magic Council was waiting patiently.

"This courtroom will now come to order! Before us is the defendant Erza Scarlet." Erza stared at the members of the Magic Council, more specifically Siegrain, who smirked at her just to piss her off. "Please take the stand Erza Scarlet." The red haired knight did as she was told.

"Erza Scarlet." A man, covered in shadows, said in a stern tone. "You stand charged with the incident involving the Dark Guild Eisenwald. These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana station, the collapse of the Ryshikagor railway bridge, and the complete destruction of the Clover meeting hall. There are eleven property damage charges against you. According to eye witness reports, the perpetrator is described as a heavily armored female wizard."

*BOOM*

Suddenly, the doors to the courtroom suddenly exploded, much to everyone's shock. "IT WASN'T HER!" A figure jumped out of the smoke, revealing it to be a panting Natsu.

"Natsu?!" Erza sounded more irritated than happy.

"Natsu Dragneel, what is the meaning of this?!" While most of the members were angry with what Natsu did, Siegrain smirked in amusement while a violet haired woman in a white kimono giggled.

"Erza wasn't the only one who wrecked that stuff, me and Gray Fullbuster did too!" Natsu shouted, despite the consequences "Seriously, did you guys forget WE saved the Guild Masters from that thing?! Why the hell would you only punish one of us?!"

"I-I'm so sorry." Erza bowed her head as the shadow man sighed.

"Take them away."

' _Later that night'_

"You idiot! I can't even describe how angry I am!" Erza said to Natsu with a large tick mark on her head as they both sat in one of the many cells in Era. "That was just a formality for Kami's sake!"

"Seriously, why the hell would they do that?!" Natsu shouted in pure shock. If that was the case, he would've just slept at home!

"The Council wanted to use me as an example to show what will happen to those who break the law." Erza hugged her legs tighter as she recalled what Siegrain said. "Besides…...they needed a Scapegoat to blame for Lullaby."

"But we were the ones who killed that thing, and WE'RE getting blamed for their screw up?!" A growl erupted out of Natsu's lips as he grabbed his white pants tightly. Of all the rotten things the Council did, blaming someone else for their mistakes was too far. The redhead noticed how angry her comrade was as she sighed.

"But…..I am grateful you came when you didn't need to." Crawling up to Natsu, Erza pulled him in for a 'hug,' which pretty much involved his head getting slammed into her chestplate.

"Owww…." Natsu scooted back while rubbing his sore head. He was still sore from his earlier fight, and banging his head on more metal would be fatal. "Well, at least we get to go home tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose so." Erza laid on her right side, her back pointed at Natsu, who raised a brow.

"Hey, you know there's a mat, right? Why sleep on the ground?" While Natsu was right about the mat, they were only provided one.

"It's okay, you can take it."

"Come on, you WERE the one who got arrested. The least I can do is let you sleep on the mat." Though he couldn't see it, Erza smiled a bit at how mature he acted. Out of respect for her friend, Erza crawled towards the mat before laying down while Natsu leaned against the wall.

"Thank you Natsu. Goodnight." After a few minutes of silence, Natsu, thanks to his heightened hearing, heard light snores coming from Erza, making him smile a bit. However, he couldn't sleep because of what she told him.

 _They blame us for something they did, and she's just gonna let it happen._ Natsu wasn't one for revenge, but the Magic Council has been in Fairy Tail's ass for years, and they would always threaten to shut them down, despite the good they did. Yeah they destroyed a LOT of things, they did their best to make up for it. Wasn't that enough? Looking around, Natsu noticed he was alone, no one could hear him. Reaching into his pocket, Natsu took out the Holocron, the red triangle slightly glowing. Trying to remember what he did to open it, Natsu began to try and pry it open, and like before, it proved to be difficult. _Come on…..how the hell did Malgus do this?_ The image of Malgus using the Force to lift the Holocron flashed in Natsu's mind as he remembered how he concentrated on it. _Well, might as well try it._ With a few short breathes, Natsu focused his attention on the Holocron, trying to use whatever this 'Force' was. After what felt like an eternity….the Holocron slowly began to open as a red light shined in the room, making Natsu cover his eyes. When the light died out, he lowered his hand, only to see Malgus standing in the middle of the cell. The ghostly-skinned warrior began examining his new environment, from the torches to the bars before looking at Natsu, the look in his eyes told the Dragon Slayer he was not amused.

" **What is the meaning of this boy?"** Malgus said in his usual stern tone.

"I thought I told you my name is Natsu." Sighing, Natsu leaned against the wall before continuing. "We're in a cell inside Era, where the Magic Council is. Don't worry, they're gonna let us out tomorrow.

" **And what have you done to be taken by such weaklings? Though you're much weaker than me, you still show promise."** A tick mark appeared on Natsu's head as he stood up and prepared to yell…..only to remember his comrade sleeping just a few feet away, something Malgus noticed as he looked at the sleeping knight. **"Who is this woman?"**

"That's Erza. She's part of Fairy Tail like me, but don't wake her up or she'll be pissed." The dark warrior began to examine this 'Erza' Natsu is apparently afraid of. While she didn't look the part, he could tell she had some potential, but she was far from Force Sensitive.

" **Why is she here?"** Natsu then spent the next few minutes explaining to Malgus what happened, from him returning to the Guild to the courtroom to now. _**So, this Magic Council are cowards like the Sith Empire.**_ A deep growl escaped his mouth as he clenched his fists in anger. **"Why allow your Guild to follow such fools if they cannot even take responsibility for their actions? I would completely destroy them."**

"Woah, woah. Easy." Yeah Natsu was angry, but he wouldn't go so far as to kill someone.

" **The strong should be the ones to rule. Not weaklings who use politics to gain more power. Rule them, and show how powerful you are."**

"You said I have this power inside me. Is it the Force or whatever? What is that anyway?"

" **The Force is everything. Every male, female, children, creature, even in the atmosphere. The Force connects us all together, however not every being can use it"** Slowly, Malgus began to levitate the pieces of the Holocron, allowing it to float in front of Natsu. **"Both Jedi and Sith use it in combat, which had lead to many wars fought in our name. This planet, however, is primitive. You all lack knowledge of space travel, yet this planet is connected to the Force."**

"Probably cause of the Ethernano." The yellow eyed male looked at Natsu, as if asking for an explanation. "Well from what Erza told me, Ethernano flows in the air, giving all wizards the power to use magic. Only about 10% of people can use magic. Maybe it's kinda the same as The Force."

" **Possibly….."** Malgus and Natsu simply stood in silence, trying to think of the information gathered. **"Why did you summon me?"** The pink haired male began twiddling his thumbs, trying to find the right words.

"If you trained me….would I be strong enough to protect fairy Tail, to protect my family?" The Sith Lord looked at Natsu for a few minutes. Does this child really think that he could use the Dark Side to save his family instead of making him the next Sith? But in a strange way, this Natsu reminded Malgus of himself when he….had her. The only woman he ever loved. Despite how much stronger he had become, there was still a part of him that yearned for her touch.

" **Perhaps, but know this."** Malgus towered over Natsu, crossing his arms. **"Once you accept, there is no going back. You will do as I say, when I say it. Am I clear?"** Natsu simply looked down, his hair shadowed his expression. Thankfully, Malgus was patient enough to wait rather than choke him like before. And then…..Natsu raised his head with a determined expression.

"Teach me."

 **Boom, cliffhanger. Yes, hate me for doing this, but this ain't the first story I left with a cliffhanger and it won't be my last. Now in the future, I will have a chapter that will explain how Malgus came and how Natsu is Force Sensitive(the twist will shock you.) I haven't decided if I will have invaders come to Earthland, but we will have some cameos from certain people cough…..green…..cough. Yeah it might seem dumb that Natsu and Malgus have their conversation in the cell, but I will explain that next time. Trust me, Natsu is gonna struggle with his training and I will not make him a Gary Stu. Regarding pairings, while there will mostly be one-sided attractions, there is one girl Natsu will truly love. I will keep that a secret until then. Whether Sith Acolytes, Bounty Hunters or anything in between will appear, I'll leave that to you.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: Sith Training.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sith training

**How's it hanging my dudes and dudettes? It is I, the illustrious 3rd Dragneel, returning after a long break from this story….which I would like to FORMALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THAT BY THE WAY. The reason for that is because…...thinking of new material for a story like this is hard, especially when this is the first time I'm ever doing a story where a good character turns evil. Honestly, there are a raw few stories who actually execute it well. Oh well, I chose to do this story, and now I have to keep going(not to say I don't enjoy this kind of story.)**

 **Now I don't know if you guys heard….STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS SEASON 7 IS COMING THIS YEAR, OMFG, OMFG! Sorry, but my GOD DID I NOT LIKE REBELS. It had a few good moments, but the story was messy and I only liked a few characters that aren't from TCW series. I mean I get Rebels is for kids, but at least show people getting cut with a lightsaber!**

 **Okay, that rant is done, let's get to the reviews…..**

 **FanFictionHunter: Well I don't know if Sith can use the Mind Trick, so I have to look it up.**

 **Abigfan: Glad you found this interesting.**

 **Flo463: Well I am no foreigner my friend, though I do understand that you see a few errors in my writing. Hopefully I can fix them in this chapter so you can understand better, and if I make the same mistake, please tell me. Yeah, I feel like Natsu being a Sith is more unique than him being a Jedi(plus with the fact he is E.N.D, it makes more sense that he would become a Sith.)**

 **Soundwave7788: Thanks pal, I will try to bring more chapters out.**

 **Vigriff: Well magic can only be used by about 10% of Earthland while the Force can be used by those who are force sensitive…...if that makes sense.**

 **Thunas96: The clones may be a stretch, but I won't say that Inquisitors or even an apprentice are out of the question.**

 **Idk bro: Ummm…...in the next five years?**

 **Tomtom24: I wouldn't say it's really good, but it is a decent story.**

 **UltimateVenom11: Thank you.**

 **Megaman24: Thanks.**

 **Noble Neko: Thanks for liking the first two chapters, hopefully you can stay with this story as it goes on. But yeah, No Nalu will happen in this story(not that I hate it, but rather it wouldn't make any sense since…...well Natsu…..is a Sith and all.)**

 **To recap: Having learned of the man known as Darth Malgus, Natsu was given the chance to learn what the Force was, though he did decline. Returning to Fairy Tail, he learns that the Magic Council has arrested Erza for her 'crimes' during the Lullaby battle. Enraged, he rushed to Era, only to learn that Erza was a Scapegoat for the Magic Council's failure to stay one of Zeref's demons. Later that night, Natsu summoned Darth Malgus and accepted his offer to become his apprentice in order to protect his family, not knowing what becoming a Sith could mean.**

 **What things will Natsu learn from Malgus, and will he be able to keep his sanity? Let's find out….**

' _Fairy Tail Guild, the next day'_

"So everything about the arrest was just a fluke? The Magic Council just wanted to make an example?" Lucy asked the S-Class next to her, her eyes slightly widened in surprise. It had been a full day since Erza was arrested and as the Magic Council promised, both she and Natsu were released from their cell. Most of the Fairy Tail Guild were slightly angered with the threat the Council had made simply because they were doing their job. True, they weren't the most cautious wizards(and that's saying something), but in the end, they had good intentions. If this happened again….well, let's just say there will be more than a few complaints.

"Yes, and though I don't condone it, I understand why the Council believed it was necessary." Erza said in a simple tone, drinking from her cup of tea.

"At least you and Natsu came back in one piece. Who knows what could have happened." Mirajane said with an innocent giggle.

"Still, the fact they chose Erza as a Scapegoat shows that they mean business. We'll have to keep a close eye on them." Gray said with his arms crossed.

"Speaking of Natsu: Happy, where is he?" Lucy asked the blue cat, who was sitting on the table, eating his favorite food: fish.

"He said he was feeling sleepy, so he told me to come here while he stayed home." Happy said with a small shrug. "Maybe sleeping in prison was bad for his back. I mean he usually sleeps on a hammock."

"It was still completely reckless of him to attack like that. The Council could have made things far worse for Fairy Tail." Erza said while sipping her tea. She knew Natsu had good intentions, but did he REALLY need to attack the whole damn council building just to take the blame? They could've kept them in that cell for a week! Just as she was about to take another bite from her cake…..she suddenly felt rather tired, which was odd since she felt fine a minute ago.

"Master, is something wrong?" Mirajane asked the Guildmaster, who seemed to struggle staying awake.

"I'm fine, dear. Just sleepy" Makarov said with a rather groggy tone, staring at the doors to the Guild with narrowed eyes. "He's coming."

As soon as he said this, Mirajane felt exhaustion take over her body before she fell over, snoring lightly. One by one, the Fairy Tail wizards began to slip into unconsciousness, some causing the tables to collapse while others dropped their drinks. Even Happy couldn't help but drop the fish in his hands as he landed on his back, drooling escaping the side of his mouth.

The doors to the Guild opened slowly as a lone figure walked inside. It was a male, wearing a dark blue cloak, bandages covering his arms and legs, a pair of plain sandals, a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. On his back were a variety of staffs. "Mystogan…" Makarov muttered, being the only one who was able to stay awake. The newcomer barely awknowledged the short man as he ripped a request form out of the board, walking up to him.

"I shall return." Mystogan said in a monotone voice, showing Makarov the job request before turning his back.

"No, before you go…..lift your sleep spell." Makarov calmly ordered as Mystogan began to walk towards the exit. With each step, he began to count down from five.

"Five." One step.

"Four." Another step.

"Three." Yet another step.

"Two." A fourth step. He had barely reached the edge of the Guild doors…...when he suddenly felt something…..off. It was like a dark aura was surrounding the area, and the faint scent of darkness lingered around. _'What is this? This darkness…..it's chilling.'_ Mystogan thought while narrowing his eyes under his mask.

The worst part was….it wasn't magic at all. He was able to sense it via his other skills, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Is something wrong?" Makarov called out from the bar, brow raised. He knew the silent wizard would remove his sleep spell every time he exited the Guild(and he knew why he needed to conceal his identity), but it was as if something felt wrong. Obviously, he couldn't sense what Mystrogan was sensing, yet the fact he stopped in his play raised some questions.

"Has anything happened while I was away?" Mystogan suddenly said, turning back to face Makarov, who looked even more confused.

"Not that I remember. Why?" Makarov asked in a serious tone. If there was a threat to the Guild that he didn't know of and someone did, then he needed to hear.

"It's nothing. Just a strange feeling." Mystogan said before he finally stepped out of the Guild…..but not before saying the last number.

"One." The moment Mystogan disappeared, everyone in Fairy Tail began to regain consciousness. They began to complain about falling asleep and how Mystogan should stop doing that.

But little did Mystogan know…...his strange feeling was coming from a certain Dragon Slayer.

' _Magnolia Riverbank'_

The sound of rushing water echoed throughout the forest: birds chirping while feeding their young, the leaves blowing ever so softly in the wind, and the sun was bright and high. Yes, it looked like the perfect day for rest and relaxation.

However, today was the perfect day for Natsu Dragneel to start training in the ways of the Force by the stranger known only as Malgus.

"So, what do you think? Welcome to my private training ground." Natsu said pridefully, his fists on his hips as he grinned proudly at the place he trained for years in. Not even Erza or Gray knew where this place was. And because it was a place of training, there were several craters scattered around, along with small scorch marks…...everywhere. Yup, this was definitely the work of a Fire Dragon Slayer.

As for Malgus, he said nothing as he walked past Natsu, taking in the scenery with narrowed eyes. If he was to be honest, Malgus would have preferred to train somewhere less…..natural and teeming with life, as most Sith do. But then again, he didn't know this world, so he would need Natsu to guide him….for now.

"So, what's first: the lightning blast, or that invisible hand thing? Oh, maybe we should spar first." Natsu suggested, sounding more excited about fighting his new 'teacher.'

" **First: Meditation."** Malgus finally said, causing Natsu to face fault rather loudly.

"Wwwwwhhhhaaatttt?" Natsu groaned while standing up. "That's boring. Why can't we just start using the Force? You said I could use it."

" **And did you expect the same to occur when you began to learn the art of magic?"** Malgus asked while turning his head, his hands intertwined behind his back and his yellow eyes staring into Natsu's onyx ones. Because of the height difference, the dark lord stood over the Dragon Slayer like a giant to a mere man. **"While it is true that you COULD use the Force, without proper training and meditation, you would be nothing but a novice, and I refuse to train a fool. With the Force by your side, you could be the strongest warrior in this world. All those who oppose you….."** Raising his right hand, Malgus opened his palm before clenching it in the blink of an eye. **"Will be CRUSHED BY OUR MIGHT!"** Lowering his hand, Malgus looked at Natsu, who stared at him with wide eyes. **"Haven't you wondered what it would feel like to have those who have ridiculed you bow their heads? To submit to your power? Don't you have a goal to show that you aren't weak?"**

' _Weak? I never thought I was weak, and I'm pretty sure a lot of people in the Guild think I'm strong…..but then there's Erza, and Laxus, and Gildarts. They always knock me out in one shot…..and some people make fun of me for doing it. I just wanna show that I can be just as strong as them.'_ The more Natsu thought about it, the more he had to agree with Malgus. If he had this power within him, then maybe this year, he could beat the S-Class Trials and finally get to do S-Class Quests. That would certainly show them who's boss. Hell, he might finally be able to defeat Erza with the Force. Even if it might take some time, he will do whatever it takes to get stronger. "Okay, I'm sorry." Natsu admitted with a sigh while crossing his arms, looking at Malgus with a curious gaze. "So if I meditate, I'll be able to use the Force whenever I want?"

" **Yes, but do not take the Force lightly. It may be your strongest weapon in the near future ...Apprentice."** Malgus said as he walked into the shade of a nearby tree, placing his hood over his bald head. **"Sit across from me and take Lotus Position. The sooner we begin your meditation, the sooner we may begin your Force training. Do not waste my time."** Nodding, Natsu did as Malgus said, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap. **"First: keep a calm mind. Ignore all distractions and sense the Force in the air."**

"Sense the Force, like Magic?" Natsu asked curiously. He may be an idiot, but he knew how to sense Magic energy, at least a little.

" **The Force is everything. The trees, the insects…"** Malgus glanced at two nearby birds, nudging each other in a nearby nest. **"Even the animals possess the Force. Sense them. Do not rely on your other senses."**

"Okay, so no hearing, and no smelling. Got it." Natsu said before he took a deep breath from his nostrils, closing his eyes. Due to his Draconic enhancements, his other senses were heightened, which made it harder to shut everything out. Still, he needed to do it, even if it was a pain in the damn ass. _'Shut everything out…...don't listen to anything….try sensing the Force….whatever it looks like.'_ Furrowing his brows, Natsu squinted his closed eyes, trying even harder to concentrate. The yellow eyed Sith leaned against the tree, frowning at Natsu's failed attempt at concentrating. It was honestly pitiful for someone Malgus handpicked to be his Apprentice.

" **Stop fooling around, Boy."** Malgus said with an annoyed tone as Natsu opened his eyes.

"I'm trying, okay? But it's hard to find the Force when I can hear and smell everything…..include your B.O." Natsu said while pinching his nose. "Seriously, you kinda stink." It took all of Malgus' willpower not to strangle Natsu for his idiotic comment, a LOT of willpower. Was this all a damn game to this idiot? Does he not realize how much potential he has, or how he's wasting it?

' _ **Then again, this world lacks the knowledge of the Force….but if what he said about Magic is true, then…'**_ Realizing another way of explaining the Force, Malgus began to speak once again. **"Tell me: when you sense Magic, how does it feel?"**

"How does it feel?" Natsu asked before he crossed his arms, staring at the sky. "Well…..it's different with each person. I mean, not everyone in Earthland can actually use magic, and those that do have it join Guilds so they can help people." He then scowled a bit at another thought that crossed his mind. "But then there are the Dark Guilds, a bunch of bastards that go against the Magic Council and kill innocent people. When I sense the magic from my friends, it feels nice. But when we fight dark wizards….it's a lot darker." Looking away from the sky, Natsu looked at Malgus with a small head tilt. "Do you think the Force works like that?"

" **Possibly…."** Malgus placed a hand on the bottom of his mask, as if grabbing his chin in thought. It was a bit of a surprise that Natsu was able to explain a simple comparison between Magic in this world and the Force. If he were to sense the Force like he sensed magic, then it would prevent a lot of headaches in the future. **"The Sith draw the power of the Force from anger, hate, fear, aggression…..pain."** When he said that last word, he sounded…...almost sad. Natsu wanted to ask if he was okay, but that might have to be for another time. **"The stronger the emotion, the more powerful a Sith can be. Jedi believe that deteaching one's self is the way to peace, but they are simple fools who don't know what true power is."**

"You know, that reminds me of my Magic." Natsu suddenly blurted out, catching Malgus' emotions.

" **How so?"** Malgus asked with mild interest.

"Well…...this Dark Wizard we fought, I think his name was Erigor, mentioned the Flames of Emotion. It's a kind of special magic that's different between each person, and the stronger the emotion, the more powerful the flames become." Natsu puts his hands behind his head while lying down on the grass. "I guess that's why my Dragon Slayer Magic's strong."

" **You speak of this Dragon Slayer Magic rather frequently."** Malgus pointed out. **"Tell me, where does a boy like yourself learn such a power?"** It was then that Natsu realized something: he never really told Malgus how he got his Dragon Slayer Magic. Not like Malgus ASKED to learn about it, it just never came up in conversation. Maybe this would be his chance to bond with Malgus, if only a little. Besides his scary appearance, he didn't seem like too bad of a guy…...kinda.

"I was taught magic by my dad, Igneel." A smile crept on Natsu's face as he continued to stare at the sky. "He was a jerk, but he was the closest I had to a real dad. Ever since I was a baby, he taught me how to use Fire Magic, and other things like writing and hunting." Then, a deep frown appeared on Natsu's face as he stared at a lone cloud. "But in year 777….he disappeared. The only thing I had left of him was this scarf." He unconsciously grabbed his scarf when he said that sentence, and Malgus could see the pain in his eyes. "But….I'm gonna find him, and punch him in the face for leaving me! That's a promise!"

' _ **He was abandoned as a child, yet he searches for his father.'**_ A very small part of Malgus had to respect Natsu's ambition. Even if it was fruitless, he still had a goal to achieve, much like how Malgus had a goal to conquer the Galaxy and destroy those who attempt to stop him. Maybe that was why he chose this human…...maybe. **"I see. An interesting goal you have….Natsu Dragneel."** Malgus said, causing Natsu to sit up with wide eyes.

"Y-You said my name."

" **Don't feel comfortable with it, I will still call you my Apprentice."** Malgus said with a strict tone. **"If you can show me some progress, perhaps I will consider referring to you by your name from now on. Now…...focus again. Sense the Force like you would Magic."** With a new fire in his stomach, Natsu got back in Lotus position and closed his eyes. He began to take some slow deep breaths, relaxing his muscles and trying to sense the Force.

' _Try to sense it like you would sense Magic, try to sense it like you would sense Magic…..'_ Natsu repeated those words in his mind over and over again to remind him of what he should do. He just needed to stay calm and feel it. _'Come on Force, let me sense you…..'_ Once more, he took a deep breath from his nostrils…

….Only….he felt something. Something calm and…..warm.

It was all around him, flowing around like the wind. He could sense the people of Magnolia, the birds flying in the air, the wild animals sleeping in the caves…..he could sense EVERYTHING. _'Wha….what is….what is this? Is this the Force?'_ Natsu thought in astonishment, his mouth slightly gaped in response to the Force. Never in his life did Natsu have a sense of everything around him. His hearing and smell helped him find people or other things as long as they had a distinct scent or sound. But this…..it was on a whole another damn level! Overwhelmed by this new development, Natsu quickly opened his eyes, staring at Malgus while panting a bit. "Ho….ly….shit…."

" **So you've been able to fully sense the Force? Good."** Malgus said with a small nod.

"THAT'S the Force? It's freaking crazy!" Natsu shouted while standing up. "I could feel everyone in Magnolia, the animals, and even everyone in the Guild. It's so….wow." He stopped talking to calm down his rapidly beating heart. To gain such an ability was quite a shock, and he felt like his mind would explode with such information. "Is this how you see the world?"

" **Somewhat. I'm impressed that you were able to unlock your Force Sense rather quickly."** Malgus confessed before raising one finger. **"However, just because you can sense your surroundings does not mean you can afford to be arrogant. With proper training, your reflexes will be increased and your overall strength will grow far quicker than it would."** Natsu perked up at the mention of his body growing with the power of the Force. **"Our next step…..is the Force Grip."**

"Force….Grip? Like what you used to pick me up and…..choke me?" Natsu asked with an unsure tone.

" **Correct."** Seeing a nearby rock, Malgus opened his palm and narrowed his eyes.

*Rumble*

Natsu's ears perked up at the sound of a rock shaking. Turning his head, the pink haired wizard widened his eyes as he saw the rock Malgus was focused on shake like a leaf…...before it began to levitate in the air. He looked at Malgus and noticed how calm and composed he was, as if lifting the rock was an easy task. With a flick of his wrist, Malgus sent the rock crashing into the ground, causing it to shatter upon impact. "Woah…."

" **The more you train with the Force, the more you can use it. No object, small or large, will be too much for you to grasp. You may even utilize the Force in your Magic, if it is possible."** Malgus then called upon lightning through his fingers, the blue light crackling around his palm. **"Then, perhaps you will have the ability to use Lightning."**

' _Force Grip, Lightning, super strength….man, the Force is so cool! Now I know I can beat Erza and Laxus with this power.'_ Natsu thought while rubbing his hands together with a big grin. However, as he began to think of multiple ways to use the Force, Malgus was simply taking in the setting with a calm expression.

' _ **Without a proper means of communication, I won't be able to return to the Sith Empire. No doubt those fools were destroyed by the blasted Republic.'**_ Malgus thought with a frustrated expression. _**'Perhaps exploring this world will give me the opportunity to grow in strength while starting my own Empire. If what Dragneel had told me is true, then this 'Magic Council' deserves to be destroyed. Fools who don't show any resolve don't deserve to live. And maybe…..there are others who are Force Sensitive.'**_

"Malgus? Malgus? MALGUS!" Hearing Natsu's rather loud voice, Malgus was brought out of his thoughts and turned to stare at the confused face of his Apprentice.

" **Yes?"**

"Are….you okay? You looked out of it." Natsu asked with a slightly concerned tone, making Malgus scowl in response. He wasn't a child who needed to be coddled by someone. He was a damn Sith who brought the Jedi Temple down to its knees!

" **It's nothing, Apprentice."** Malgus said with a shake of his head. **"Continue to practice your meditation. Tomorrow, we shall begin your training in Force Grip. I don't expect any failure from you. Am I clear?"** And there it was again: his strict 'no nonsense' policy, which kinda reminded Natsu of Erza….if she was a man…...and was pale as a ghost.

"Y-Yeah, sure. If you ever wanna talk, I'm here, okay?" Natsu reminded, though Malgus simply ignored him as he took out the pieces of the Sith Holocron before using the Force to reconstruct it and in a flash of light, he was gone. The Dragon Slayer picked up the Holocron before pocketing it. "I wonder what he's thinking about. Oh well, guess it's not important." As Natsu took Lotus position yet again, a thought came into his mind. _'If I'm gonna show Malgus I'm strong, I need to do something that shows how strong I am…..I KNOW! Taking an S-Class Quest will show Malgus and Gramps I'm one of the strongest people in the Guild. I just need Happy to take one of the S-Class requests and we can go by tonight.'_ With a big grin, Natsu resumed his meditation, plotting his 'brilliant' plan.

Yup, it's gonna be one of THOSE missions.

 **So…...look at me, writing a short chapter for a story that I haven't updated for over a freaking year, with little to no action in it and a lot of talking. Yeah, I'm that kind of asshole. Sorry about this guys, but I'd rather do short chapters than giving up on this story entirely. I mean yes, I have given up on certain stories, but that's because I ran into roadblocks and couldn't figure out how it would go on. But with this….I have a much clearer idea of where this will go, how Natsu will lose his happy go lucky attitude, and the emotional climax that will make you question my sanity….wow, that was so freaking dark, huh? But it shows how passionate I am with this story…...right?**

 **How did you guys feel about the interaction between Natsu and Malgus? I feel like Malgus will somewhat get used to Natsu's hyper attitude while Natsu will learn how to respect his new master and even adopt a serious attitude towards everything(which is good for character development.) Hell, I hope when they do the Old Republic movie, they have Darth Malgus in it and I hope they make him just as good of a villain as Darth Vader. And maybe….what do you guys think of Darth Malgus actually fighting some wizards, slaughtering them and cutting them down with his Lightsaber? I'm more than willing to do that since he does have his Lightsaber. Don't worry, Natsu will learn how to use a Saber in the future.**

 **Also…..I'll admit I don't know the FULL extent of the Force and used the internet to understand how people sense living beings. If you have any gripes about this, I hope you don't put it against me since I do wanna keep the lore of Star Wars as accurate as possible. As for the Rise of Skywalker….I have my concerns about it. I thought the Last Jedi was alright, but the casino scene, Snoke dying, and Po….they just didn't work, ya know? The Mandalorian looks interesting and I wanna watch the last season of the Clone Wars(which is way better than Rebels. FIGHT ME!), but I don't wanna buy the goddamn Disney streaming service account. If you guys do watch it, please let me know how it goes.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything.**

 **Next time: The Island of the Cursed Moon.**

 **By the way, thanks to Insanity Dominator for the cover image of my story.**

 **But don't go anywhere…..we have an epilogue.**

' _Elsewhere'_

Far from Magnolia, in the middle of an outrageously large cave, stood a single figure, clad in a black robe with a hood over their head. They simply sat on the ground, legs crossed, with only small breaths escaping their mouth. In front of them was a large piece of ice, which didn't seem to melt, even as the sun bleed through the cracks of the cave.

"I knew you would be here." A new voice called out from behind the figure. Footsteps echoed through the cave as the speaker walked up to the hooded figure. The newcomer was a young man with light skin, black eyes and bluish silver hair, sporting a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. The male raised a curious brow, staring at the ice. "Why do you come here?"

" **The Force is strong with this place. I merely come here to calm my mind."** The hooded figure said in a rough, yet calm tone, taking another calm breath. **"Are the preparations complete?"**

"Yes. Sherry and Yuka have gathered the others, and the Moon Drip is ready." The young male said as the hooded figure stood up. "You will still help us, right?"

" **As long as you complete your end of the bargain. The creature will be yours, and you will assist me in the near future."** The hooded figure said as they began to walk passed the male, who looked back at them.

"What do you want? You've been vague about your favor for sometime." The male said with a serious tone. "I don't want to waste my time, doing a fool's-"

*Burst*

Before the male could finish, the hooded figure reached into their belt and pulled out a gunmetal staff with a silver top. Pressing the red button on the side, a long, red energy blade was emitted from the weapon, pointing at the male. The male flinched as the energy blade hummed lowely, pointed at his neck. **"I told you: my request…."** Turning their head, the hooded figure stared at the male with burning yellow eyes. **"What I ask of you…...will change this planet for the better. Question my methods again, and I will destroy you and everyone you care for."** Deactivating the device, the hooded figure placed the device on their hip, walking out of the cave.

Lyon Vastia narrowed his eyes at the hooded figure with cautious eyes. _'I don't trust you, but if you're as powerful as you say…..'_ Lyon turned his head to the ice, a cocky smirk on his face. _'Then I will show Ur that I have surpassed her. Perhaps you will learn of this too…...Gray.'_

And with that thought, Lyon walked out of the cave, prepared to end the creature frozen within the ice for good, no matter the cost.


End file.
